All I Want For Christmas
by rinshibooty
Summary: Yuki x Akari Akari's been spending a lot of time with Yuki, harboring feelings for him. She wants to find out what he could want for Xmas. Oneshot Yuki x Akari, it had to be done.


Gah. First ever Hikaru no Go fanfiction. The pairing's Akari and Yuki, a couple I truly adore. Out of all the HnG fanfictions, I only found one AxY. So it's my duty to make a fanfiction. ; Go easy on me. I've only made two fanfictions so far.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hikaru no Go or the characters. I do own the fanfiction. MINE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been hanging out together. A lot. People began to suspect things. Yuki didn't care. Akari didn't care. Actually, Akari wouldn't knew how he felt about people thinking that they were a couple.

"You're move, Akari."

"Um. . ." Akari put a white stone on the Go board. _I hope that was good. If. . . _

"You're turn again." Akari flinched but quickly put another stone on the board. Akari didn't seem like she was paying attention to the game at all. All she did was steal a few glances at the boy and made a move when she was told to.

"I win."

"Huh?" She looked back up at Yuki.

"I win." Yuki put his jacket back on and reached for his bag. Seemed as if he was leaving.

"Yuki. . ." Yuki was already heading for the door, but stopped in his tracks.

"You're getting better, Akari. Keep on playing and you might get just as good as Hikaru." Yuki then left the room. Akari blushed after hearing those words. _Me. . . As good as Hikaru? Yuki. . . _Akari giggled at the thought. It was 5 day before Christmas, and Akari wanted to give something special to Yuki. The problem was that she didn't know what he could possibly like. Even after all that time hanging around with him. She decided to ask Hikaru and Kimihiro to figure out what he might like.

Yuki didn't go to the Go Club yet. Perfect. Hikaru and Kimihiro where there. Akari explained that she wanted to give him something from Christmas.

"Wah! Why would you wanna give him something for X-mas?" Hikaru beamed, looking at Akari's face. She seemed a bit angry at Hikaru, but looked down at her feet.

"Mm. . . Maybe he'd want. . . Music." Kimihiro added.

"Music?" Akari and Hikaru said in unison.

"Well. . . Hikaru said that the money he cheated to get was to by albums and stuff."

"I know! Maybe he wants. . . Money!"

"Money?" Akari and Kimihiro said in unison.

"Sure. We may not know exactly what he wants, but if we give him money, he can buy whatever he wants!"

"Mm. . . I don't know. I kinda wanted to get something special for him."

"Money is special." Kimihiro and Akari sighed. _This is hopeless. I don't know WHAT I'm going to get him. I guess. . ._

"Hey guys." All eyes were on Yuki as he went in, taking off his jacket and putting his bag down. Silence.

". . . Why are you guys staring at me?" He questioned, staring back at them. As his eyes reached Akari's face, he stared on at her. Akari's face turned red.

"Um. . . I. . . Er. . . Gotta go to my locker! I forgot something!" As she looked back at the other two boys, she signaled them to ask Yuki what he could want for Christmas. Hikaru got the wrong idea. Akari quickly left, stealing a quick glance at Yuki then went to her locker. It seemed she forgot the money she owed Hikaru for buying her lunch the other day. As she opened her locker, there was a small pink box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. There was a small not on it that said not to open until X-mas. Akari blushed. Who could it be from? Yuki? . . . Not. Maybe it was from Kimihiro and Hikaru. She sighed. She put the small box carefully into her backpack. She was going to go back to the room until she felt she had to use the bathroom, so went there before going back.

"So. . . Yuki." Kimihiro were setting up the Go board pieces and whatnot. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. . .?"

"So. . . Christmas is coming up and all. . . And. . ." Yuki gave a suspicious look while Kimihiro listened on.

"Yeah. . . And?"

"Well, Akari likes you a lot and. . ." Kimihiro freaked.

"Hikaru! You weren't supposed to ask if he likes Akari!" Yuki gave a confused look.

"Hm?" Hikaru gave Kimihiro a confused look. "I thought that was what she was signaling us to do."

"No! She asked us to ask Yuki what he wants for Christmas!" Kimihiro clamped his mouth, looking back at Yuki.

"Oh. . . Duh! Okay, so Yuki, what do you want for Christmas?" Silence. Yuki gave Hikaru a glaring look. After hearing all that. . . Akari likes him. . . A lot?

"Hm. Nothing."

"Nothing? Are you sure you don't want anything at all?" Hikaru questioned.

"Nothing. Except. . ." Yuki looked at the time.

"Except what?" Kimihiro questioned after.

"Except a certain someone. Heh. We spent so much time doing nothing. Gotta go." Hikaru and Kimihiro looked at the door as he left. Right after Akari appeared.

"Hey, guys. . ." Akari looked around a little.

"Where's Yuki-kun?" _Yuki-kun? _The two boys thought.

"He just left." Kimihiro told Akari.

"Oh. . ." Akari's face saddened. "Well, did you find out what he wanted for Christmas?" Kimihiro whispered something in Hikaru's ear.

"Hikaru, don't tell her that you told Yuki that she liked him, got it?" Hikaru nodded.

"Well, Kimihiro and I asked, and. . ."

"And?"

"He said nothing."

"Nothing? He doesn't want anything?"

"Well, he did say 'except a certain someone'," stated Kimihiro.

"Somone. . ." Akari's face was sad again. _Hm. I bet it's someone a lot prettier than me._

"Akari. . ." Hikaru tried to comfort her.

"Hm. Well. . ." Akari took the small pink box she found in her locker out of her bag.

"Was it one of you two who put this in my locker?" She showed them the pink box.

"No. . . But maybe it was Yuki." Kimihiro looked back up at Akari.

"It couldn't be. I bet he doesn't even like me." Akari looked away fromt he boys. "I'm not even pretty. . ."

"Akari, don't say that! You're one of the cutest girls we've ever met!" Akari's face turned really red at Hikaru's statement.

"You're also one of the nicest we've met! No matter what kind of a person you meet, you end up being really good friends with them. Even if it's someone like Yuki Mitani." Akari blushed even harder and took some thought into what Hikaru told her. Kimihiro looked at Akari.

"Akari, don't put yourself down. If you really like Yuki, just be there for him, because I think that special someone his was talking about was you. Anyway, that present must have been from Yuki. You could ask him yourself." The boy with glasses gave Akari a happy look. Akari smiled back.

"Thank you. . . You guys. . ." She gave them a really joyful look. "You're the best!" The boys returned a happy smile themselves, and played Go the rest of the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 days had passed and it was Christmas Eve. It was snowing, but slowly. Before she went inside the school spend her day with the three boys, she stopped to marvel the beautiful snow around her. She took a deep sigh and went in. As she arrived, she saw Yuki. Yuki saw Akari and smiled at her.

"Hey, Akari." That smile made Akari blush.

"Hi, Yuki-kun!" She blushed even harder. _Yuki-kun?_ Yuki thought.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Um. . ." Akari's faced had turned cherry red. She decided to change the subject.

"Um. . . Yuki-kun? Do you want to walk with me to. . ."

"Sure." Yuki signaled her to walk beside her. Her blushed toned down, but was still there. As they walked by the office, they could hear the staff snickering. Yuki paid no mind while Akari was wondering what was so funny. They walked up the stairs together and Hikaru appeared. He gave the two a surprised look.

"Akari. . . Yuki. . ." Yuki looked up at Hikaru who was at the top of the stairs.

"You guys. . . Walked right under. . ."

"The mistletoe!" Kimihiro cheered, smiling at the two.

Some staff members were laughing at two. Yuki and Akari would have to _kiss._ Akari blushed and looked up. The ceiling above them had a taped mistletoe there. Yuki turned to look at Akari, as Akari did. Both of them were blushing really hard. _Yuki-kun. . . Looks so cute blushing. . . _The lovesick girl thought. Yuki just stared deep into Akari's eyes.

"They want us to kiss. . ." Yuki whispered. Their faces got closer. The staff members got closer to watch the two lock lips. Hikaru held a laugh under his breath while Kimihiro watched the two. There was no longer space between their lips. But after a few seconds, Yuki quickly broke from the kiss. Blushes appeared on their faces. The staff clapped and snickered as Hikaru did. Kimihiro just continued smiling.

"Come on, you two. We don't want to spend all Christmas Eve standing around." The four continued to the room and Hikaru and Yuki set up a game of Go once again. Akari was going to quickly finish her late homework before watching Hikaru and Yuki play Go. Kimihiro watched the two play.

"So. . . Loverboy, tell me-"

"What'd you call me?" Yuki glared at Hikaru.

"Loverboy. Is there a problem?" Hikaru made a quick move on the Go board.

"Yes. Don't call me that. Now what do you want me to tell you?" Yuki made a counter on the board.

"Well. . . How was the kiss? With Akari?" Akari blushed but continued finishing her late homework. Yuki glared at Hikaru.

"What kind of a question is that?" Another move from Hikaru.

"Just tell me. What'd you think of the kiss?" Hikaru gave Yuki a cheeky smile. Yuki blushed.

"Did you enjoy it? Hate it? What'd you think, loverboy?" The stupid smile on Hikaru's face began to annoy Yuki. Yuki made a move on the board.

"Whatever! I don't care about the stupid kiss, alright! Just go!" Yuki didn't really want to talk about how he felt about it. Although, he forgot Akari was there and didn't put thought into what he said. Akari was crushed. She qucikly ran out of the room, crying. Kimihiro and and Hikaru stared at the door then looked back at Yuki.

"How can you say such a thing Yuki? Akari really likes you and. . ." Kimihiro looked down, wondering how badly Akari feels.

"Yuki, you've got some nerve saying that the kiss meant nothing to you. Akari really likes you!" Yuki continued staring at the door, took something from her backpack and left to go find Akari.

"Hey, what's he doing?" Hikaru beamed.

"Hm. Probably trying to find Akari and apologize."

"Tch."

"Hikaru, maybe if you didn't keep going into Yuki's buisness like that, Akari wouldn't have been hurt."

"So you're saying it's my fault!" Kimihiro sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akari was running until she made it to a dead end hallway of the school. She stood by the large window there, crying her eyes out. _The kiss. . . Meant nothing. . . To him at all. . .?_

"Akari." Looked away from Yuki. She didn't want to see his face. Yuki walked up to Akari with her back turned from him.

"Akari, I'm-"

"Yuki-kun. . . Please. Don't talk to me." She said choked between a few sobs.

"Akari. Listen. I was just annoyed of Akari butting in. I didn't want to say how I-"

"Yuki, I love you! Hearing that the kiss meant nothing to you. . . I . . ." Yuki stared at her. Her back turned.

"Justl. . . Just go away!" Yuki quickly turned her around and embraced her with his arms. Akari was a little surprised at first, but felt safe being hugged by him. She put his face into his chest and stopped crying.

"Akari. Listen. I care a lot about you, but. . ." Akari listened on.

"I'm just not ready. To tell you how I feel about you. I know it may be obvious about how I feel about you. I just can't say it. Not yet, atleast." _Yuki-kun. . . Feels warm. . ._

"You don't mind me doing this, do you?" Yuki's embrace on her tightend slightly.

"I feel a little nervous. But also. . ."

"Hm?"

"I feel very safe." They hugged eachother for quite awhile. Then they broke apart.

"Akari." He stuck out the pink box with the white ribbon. Akari stared at the present.

"For me?" Yuki nodded. Akari blushed and opened the present carefully so she wouldn't ruin the ribbon. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a small gem stone about the size of a Go stone. It wasn't that special, but it was pretty and Akari liked it. Akari put it on and smiled sweetly at Yuki. Yuki smiled back.

"Yuki-kun. . . Thanks." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and he blushed.

"Let's go back to Hikaru and Kimihiro together." They walked through the halls side by side. Akari felt a fingers weave through hers. She looked up at Yuki who merely smiled back at her. Christmas Eve. Akari gave Yuki his present, as did Yuki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Argh! I hope this story was good. I feel like when I read my stories, they don't flow well. If you can tell me how I can improve, tell me. Oh, and if you like Yuki and Akari as a couple, I wouldn't mind reading your stories about them if you have some. Reviews, please!


End file.
